


wake up alone

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto is a businessman. Nico is his kept boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up alone

Some days, Nico wakes up to an empty bed but he has company soon enough in the form of Toto standing in the doorway, breakfast tray in his hand. Nico sits up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as Toto comes over, placing a kiss on Nico's forehead.

'Morning,' Toto says, placing his food down beside him, and Nico smiles.

 

Some days, Nico wakes up to Toto next to him, still asleep, blanket tangled between his legs. Nico tugs the blanket away from him so that they're able to share, but it isn't long before Toto's moving in his sleep, and Nico's left without a blanket again.

 

Some days, Nico wakes up to Toto in between his thighs, one hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off slowly. Nico groans, hips bucking forward when Toto takes him into his mouth and he turns and buries his head in the pillow to stifle his scream when he comes all over Toto's face.

 

Some days, Nico wakes up to Toto curled possessively around him, one arm around his waist and Nico shifts on the bed because while it's nice to be in Toto's arms, he's not overly fond of Toto's cold toes pressed against his calves. Toto wakes up soon enough though, and he looks at Nico, smiling fondly, eyes barely open. Sunlight bleeds through the curtains, and there's something about the morning light that makes Toto seem warmer than usual. So when Toto gathers Nico into his arms, pulling him close, Nico lets him, and they drift off to sleep again.

 

Most days, Nico wakes up alone with a head full of hurt and a heart full of sorrow. He knows his place. Just another one of Toto's boys, easily replaced because Toto's fucking rich, he can get whoever he wants. There's still two engineering assignments to complete and clothes waiting to be ironed and Nico aches and he doesn't even know why.


End file.
